case_blackfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Maria Erika Schneider
Leben: Geboren wurde sie 1951 in Völklingen im Nachkriegsdeutschland. Durch die Besatzung der Franzosen lernte sie schon früh französisch und durch die Eltern Deutsch und Englisch. Dank des hohen Rang ihren Vater bei der ehemaligen Luftwaffe und die damit verbundene Interesse der Franzosen, ging es der Familie, in den Trümmer des Krieges, sehr gut. Mit sechs Jahren ging Mary in die Grundschule und war da eine Einserschülerin. Freunde hatte sie keine, da sie Leute mieden wegen des Wohlstand ihrer Eltern und wegen ihrer gute Noten. Sie wurde für das Gymnasium empfohlen, wohin sie dann auch mit zehn Jahren ging. Auf dem Gymnasium lernte sie ihre Vorliebe für Geschichte kennen. Dadurch fragte sie ihre Großeltern und ihren Vater über die Kriege aus. Auch hier fand sie keine Freunde, aber dies war für sie nicht so wichtig, sie verbrachte ihre Zeit lieber mit lesen von Büchern und dem zuhören der Verwandten. Das Abitur legte sie mit einem Notenschnitt von 1,2 ab, doch anstatt studieren zu gehen, zog es sie zur Bundeswehr. Dort war sie die beste in der Grundausbildung und wurde deswegen zum Wettbewerb der UN zugelassen. In diesem schlug sie sich als Führungsperson am besten und wurde damit Leiterin der UN-One, einer Spezialeinheit der UN. Dieser war ein Fünfer Trupp, bestehen aus dem Russen Viktor Rezkowitch, dem Amerikaner Joe Miller, der Französin Charlèt Troudio und dem Briten Charles Holloway. Sie waren ein eingeschworendes Team und das beste der Welt. Mary kam mit jedem der fünf gut klar und war auch von ihnen respektiert. Nach vielen Einsätzen gab es einen Unfall und die Öffentlichkeit wurden darauf aufmerksam das es eine Gruppe gibt die im Hintergrund handelt. Somit wurden auch die Feinde darauf aufmerksam und begannen die Identitäten der Fünf zu erfahren. Das ausschlaggebende Ereignis war ein Attentat auf Charlèt, diese konnte den Täter jedoch erschießen. Danach wurde entschieden die Fünf einzugefrieren um sie später wieder einsetzten zu können, nachdem die Gefahr abgeklungen war. Somit wurden die Fünf mit ihren Eltern in das UNO Hauptquartier eingeladen und wurden über die Lage aufgeklärt. Sie hatten eine halbe Stunde Zeit um sich zu verabschieden und wurden dann abgeführt, um Fluchtversuche zu verhindern. Für Mary war dies sehr schwer, aber sie hatte die Hoffnung das sie vielleicht nur fünf Jahre weg währe. Diese Hoffnung hatte jeder der Fünf, aber am Schluss kam es doch ganz anderes. Einsätze: *1970-73: verschiedene Einsätze in Vietnamthumb|250px|1970 Quảng Ngãi Province: Mary and the Delta Uno team explore the deep jungle to located the american Major Howard P. Turner. He is accused, by the UN, with ordering several massacres at Vietnamese residents. *1971-76: Einsätze in den Unabhängigkeits- und Bürgerkriegen in Afrika *1976: Operation Kulturbrecher (Ermordung Mao Zedongs) *1978: Operation Käfigbruch (Evakuierung und anschließende Ermordung des König von Afghanistan) *1976-79: unzählige Anti-Terroreinsätze *1979: Einsatz während der Islamischen Revolution im Iran Charakter: Mary spricht klares Hochdeutsch, kann aber auch verschiedene Akzente sprechen durch ihre verschiede Stationierung in deutschen Militärbasen. Sie kann außerdem auch English, Französisch und allgemein Russisch reden. Darüber hinaus kann sie einige Schlüsselwörter in chinesisch, arabisch, spanisch und italienisch. Maria ist für eine Frau stark gebaut, während ihr Gewicht und ihre Größe Durchschnitt sind. Sie verfügt über eine gute Hand-Augenkoordination und eine überdurchschnittliche Schnelligkeit. Durch regelmäßigen Kampfsport und Ausdauersport besitzt Mary eine außergewöhnliche Ausdauer und köperliche Stärke. Menschliche Beziehungen waren bei Mary immer eine Seltenheit. Die versucht immer einen engen aber treuen Kreis aus Vertrauten zu schaffen. Vor ihrem langem Schlaf war dies ihr eigener Trupp, ihr Ausbilder und natürliche ihre Verwandten. Als sie nun aber nach ihrem Schlaf ihren gesamten Trupp verloren hat, versucht sie immer noch einen engen Kreis zu bilden, aber versucht auch gleichzeitig Beziehungen und Kontakte außerhalb diesem Kreis zu knüpfen. Eine Beziehung hatte Mary noch nie, ihr eigener Ergeiz und ihr Job machten dies unmöglich, so ist mit 29 Jahren auch noch immer Jungfrau. Sie wird von Freunden und Vorgesetzten als fürsorglich und ergeizig eingeschätzt. Sie beweist durchhaltenvermögen in selbst unmöglichen Situationen und kann diese auch gut an ihre Mitmenschen weitergeben. Die ist ein natürliches Motivationstalent, was dazu geführt hat, das sie bei ihrem eigenem Trupp, sowie von Soldaten anderer Armeen gemocht wird. Durch unglücklich verlaufene Einsätz, in der sie Folter ausgesetzt war und den Tod von Freunden ansehen musst, ist sie heuzutage mental stark, aber auch sehr abgeschottet. Sie lässt keinen Außenstehenden an ihre wahren Gefühle ran. Nach dem Tod ihres Trupps, verweigert sie jeden schmerzlichen Gedanken an ihre Vergangheit und versucht das Thema nahezu komplett zu ignorieren. Wenn sie darüber ausgefragt wird, versucht sie so pragmatisch und gefühlskalt wie möglich die Fragen zu beantworten. Sie möchte sich damit selbstschützen, sodass sie keiner für zu Willenschwach hält. Kategorie:Sonderkommando Schneider Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:U.E. Kategorie:Delta-UNO Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere